


Bleach

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crack, mini-fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Martin finds out his Grandfather went to uni at a rather young age and had a lot of adventures, leaving him with the nickname 'Jolly-on' instead of Julian, because he was 'so jolly to be on' or some such. He was the dormitory bicycle, everyone had a ride... etc etc. You get the idea.</p><p>How does Martin find out, who's there when he does, what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleach

Julian Crieff decided he liked Facebook. It was so much fun reading the updates from his grandkids, so great to be actively in their lives even though he lived in France, currently. He was always happy to get emails from them, pictures and 'Likes.'

When a familiar ding brought his attention to his smart phone, Julian grinned. "Ooh! An update from Martin!"  
  
It only had two words.  
  
 _Grandpa, why?_


End file.
